Probst Wyatt III
Probst Wyatt III is a supporting character and old time war buddy of famed American O.S.A agent B.J. Blazkowicz. Though his blue-eyed naiveté can be a burden, his positive outlook on life keeps him fighting to right the wrongs of the world. His life alongside his commander Fergus Reid are determinate by the player. If chosen to live, he will be a member of Caroline Becker's resistance in 1960. If chosen to be dissected, he becomes Deathshead's "finest work" for over decades as a prototype for Deathshead's robot, whom he nicknamed Machine Man. While in Fergus' timeline, player can collect small red statues to upgrade B.J.'s health, in Wyatt's timeline the player can collect small blue statues for armor upgrade. Each statue gives the player 10 percent more armor from each pickup. He is portrayed and voiced by A.J. Trauth. History Probst Wyatt III was born in Brookline, Massachusetts in 1928 to wealthy parents in the United States. Wyatt went to middle and high school during the 1930s-40s, where he learned to play the clarinet. In addition, he idealized Coach Anderson, whom he hold dearly to that of Captain William Blazkowicz. Around the age of 17, Wyatt was in Harvard College to pursue a degree in international affairs. He joined a leadership course, but failed it. When the Second World War grew worse around 1946, he joined the war effort despite his father's dismay. Prompted by his moral conviction and unyielding idealism, Wyatt talked his way into the 101st Airborne Division. His father, however, remained deeply disappointed with him, calling him an "ungrateful brat", especially since he worked hard to get his son into an ivy-league college. His mother went into a deep depression, swallowing a bottle of pills the day he was sent off to Europe. Wyatt learned of this, leading him to become depressed later in life. Events Of The New Order Private Wyatt was part of the 109th Airborne during the attack on Deathshead's compound. Wyatt is first heard scrambling to pick up the radio after Condor 9's pilot was killed. He then stabilizes the aircraft until Fergus Reid is able to jump from Vulture 1 to Condor 9. When Blazkowicz first saw Wyatt, he was on the floor of Condor 9's cockpit, in shock. Ordered by Fergus, Blazkowicz helps him up and gets him on his feet. After Fergus had landed Condor 9 on the beachfront surrounding Deathshead's Compound, he almost alerted the group's location to a Panzerhund whilst flashing a strobe light to get Blazkowicz's Attention. Wyatt is later encountered helping Blazkowicz ascend a wall, meeting up with the rest of the group. Prior the attack on Deathshead's Compound, Wyatt was very nervous. Blazkowicz teaches Wyatt a trick to control his nerves. After Blazkowicz fights his way through the compound, and meets up with the group in the courtyard, Fergus, Blazkowicz, Private Wyatt, Private Prendergast and Blondie fall into the incinerator room and Wyatt accidentally begins the incinerator. The group is able to open the door (with B.J. finding the keys) leading to another room. Entering the room, the group awakens a Super Soldier that crushes Blondie's head. Defeating it, Deathshead traps the survivors by activating a device that forces the walls to close in, eventually rendering the survivors unconscious. After awakening, Strasse forces Blazkowicz to select one of his fellow soldiers (Either Wyatt or Fergus) to be dissected by Strasse. If Wyatt is selected, he dependently ask for B.J. to rescue like he always does, as Deathshead dissected him as Wyatt screams. Wyatt's brain is taken with Deathshead as he leaves the compound. If Fergus is selected, he tells B.J. that he accepts his death as Wyatt and B.J. watch in horror as Fergus is dissected. After Deathshead leaves the compound, Wyatt, Prendergast and B.J. escape as Wyatt takes Fergus' dog tag, but B.J. is knocked unconscious by shrapnel, leaving Wyatt and Prendergast separated. During time, Wyatt and Prendergast accompanied Caroline Becker and join the Kreisau Circle with other members: the guitarist J, Englishman Bobby Bram, former Nazi Klaus Kreutz and his "son", pacifist Max Hass. Wyatt was put through pressure of taking out the Nazi Empire, as he sent Prendergast on a mission and (in his timeline) never came back. ''Wyatt's Timeline'' In 1960, Wyatt was captured by Nazi Forces and sentence to Eisenwald Prison for months. Tortured alongside other prisoners, this left the private scarred physically and mentally from the experience. When Captain B.J. Blazkowicz comes from his vegetative state from the Asylum, he and Anya Oliwa go to rescue resistance fighters. Blazkowicz finds his location and gets him out of the helmet. Wyatt thanks Blazkowicz as the duo fight their way into a car. Making it to the sewers where Anya rescues them, Wyatt takes them to the Kreisau's HQ. Wyatt accompanies Caroline and Klaus in Project Whisper. After Bram gave B.J. enough time by destroying the front of the London Nautica, Wyatt, Caroline and Klaus fly in and take the helicopters. After the operation, B.J. asks Wyatt about the keys to the index room to find out more on the Da'at Yichud. Wyatt tells B.J. about having Fergus' dog tags, Wyatt becomes angered over his ignorance, feeling that Blazkowicz made the wrong choice with Deathshead's dissecting Fergus and the pressure of taking command, giving a boy a man's work. After Blazkowicz saves Set Roth from Camp Belica, bringing in survivors. Blazkowicz, Wyatt and Roth go to one of Yichund's safekeeps, where they get the Spindly Torque. The resistance then destroy a bridge with the Torque, with Wyatt and B.J. being the only members there. After B.J. is sent to the Moon, The Nazi Forces led by Frau Engel assault the Kreisau HQ, killing Camp Belica survivors, J and Klaus, and taking as prisoners Anya, Set and Bombate. B.J. saves Wyatt as Becker battles in the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. The members left in the circle, Becker, Hass and Blazkowicz, Wyatt helps them during the final assault on Deathshead compound. Giving his final words with B.J., B.J. assaults the compound, killing Engel's lover Bubi and constant hordes of Nazi's. B.J. fights the Prototype Robot who has Fergus' brain, B.J. destroys his brain and eventually wounds Deathshead, who mauls him with a grenade, killing himself in the process. Wyatt ask is the cannon ready to be fired, as B.J. replies "clear", leaving his fate unknown. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Wyatt is seen at the end of the E3 2017 trailer talking to an animated chameleon after consuming psychedelic drug. He is chosen when Blazkowicz chooses to sacrifice Fergus in a flashback to 1946 during the game's prologue (if the player hasn't already saved him or Fergus in the New Order, otherwise the flashback will not occur). Wyatt develops a pattern of recreational drug abuse at some point, first seen after his encounter with Engel, where he gains a scar on his right cheek from her axe, which causes great pain in his ear canal. Compared to Fergus's aggressive, sarcastic and seasoned attitude, he is shown to be quite docile when it comes to deal with people like Grace Walker since he almost has no conflict with her and seem to listen her without any objections. After Caroline's death by the hands of Irene Engel, Wyatt becomes the leader of the Kreisau Circle alongside Anya. In Wyatt's timeline, he uses drugs to deal with the physical and mental pain, leading him to often hallucinate. Wyatt tries to keep it a secret, doing it when no one is looking, but he is caught or it's very noticeable by the crew. Paris Jack calls him out on this during B.J.'s 50th birthday party, telling him that it doesn't help. Annoyed, Wyatt hides in the shooting range's secret room, taking the drug once more. B.J. finds him on the ground, ranting about the kid being swallowed up by the universe and left with nothing. When B.J. attempts to get close to him, Wyatt places a gun to his head, then points it at the dangling participle that was left by this entry's writer.. B.J. stops him while he rants that nothing matters anymore until he is knocked unconscious. B.J. takes him to Set Roth on his condition, stating that the Da'at Yichud used this to see. Wyatt awakens and tells Roth of that mechanism he been working on as a key, then tells B.J. that he feels better before their final assault on Irene Engel. B.J. successfully kills Irene Engel, as the Kreisau Circle-American Resistance call for the Second American Revolution. Wyatt is there, promoting the good news to the public on standing against the Nazis. ''Fergus Timeline'' Wyatt is dissected by Deathshead, who takes his brain and leaves the compound. The General would keep the brain intact and create a Prototype Robot for it to fit, following decades into 1960. During the final assault on the compound, Deathshead implants Wyatt's brain into the machine, leading to the Robot fighting B.J.. B.J. defeats the robot, as Wyatt give his final words to the Captain, claiming he does not blame B.J. for the choice he made to sacrifice him, yet he cannot continue to live in his current state. B.J. destroys Wyatt's brain, ending his suffering. Physical Appearance Wyatt thought his timeline has brown hair and blues eyes to match his young and thin structure. In 1960, Wyatt was tortured by the Nazi's in Eisenwald Prison, and was given scars on the left side of his face, that of resembling holes. By The New Colossus, Wyatt received a large scar on the right side of his face from Irene's axe chop. Personality 1946 The private was known for his nervousness, worrying about his situation on the Condor during the assault on Deathshead Compound. Wyatt, being at age 18 was also unprepared for what war would bring, seen as going into shellshock after Condor 9's pilot was killed. Despite his lack of battle experience, he is skilled and follows orders well, as seen when Fergus orders him. Wyatt was also good natured and saw good in the world, as told by Blazkowicz in his thought, calling him a "good kid". His positive outlook keeps him up and going to right the wrongs in the war. In both timelines, Wyatt is shown grounded on his language, as he never swears in God's name, instead saying Gosh, and shown to never curse frequently like Fergus Reid. 1960 Wyatt, being only 18 when the war was lost, became affected by America's surrender due to the Atomic Bomb. Wyatt became under pressure due to his role in taking down the "gosh darn Nazi Empire". Wyatt also loathed himself on his ignorance back then, claiming that he now knows when "mistakes are made". Wyatt still holds respect for Blazkowicz, calling him "Captain" throughout his timeline. Wyatt additionally sees B.J. as his coach from his youth, Coach Anderson. He also appears to have a good friendship with Max Hass as shown when Max gives him a hug when he returns to HQ. Despite his pain and torture, he helps the Kreisau Circle as much as possible, helping his former Captain and allies achieve the goal to end the Nazi's rule. Though Wyatt sees himself not ready, Fergus Reid (if chosen to live) tells Blazkowicz that he could have gave them a future, having potential. If chosen to be lobotomized, as the Prototype Robot he tells B.J. he is sorry for he had no control over his actions, and begs his former Captain to kill him as he cannot "live like this". Though he still does not swear or curse, he does in Chapter 12, cursing out the Super Soldier that holds B.J. at the throat ("You leave him alone, you damn ugly fuck!"). 1961 After witnessing Caroline's death at the hands of Frau Engel, Wyatt became stress, depressed and hopeless of the resistance's goal. He was in physical pain after his injury, frequently hearing a ringing sound in his ear, using J's headphones to sound it out. In addition, Wyatt felt that B.J. had given up, the fire being gone after he was captured by Engel, stating he was on "auto pilot until he hit the wall". It's possible he feels like he failed the group, as he states that he failed the Harvard leadership course and with the deaths of others, feels that he can't handle the "torch". Once Wyatt finds J's psychological drugs, he uses this and biblical reading to heal, with the former leading him to be addicted to it. He comes off as unstable, nervous and aloof by others, notably B.J. and Max Hass. His usage of the drug led him to hallucinate and dream of visions of the universe, telling Set of these dreams. At BJ's birthday party, Wyatt decided to go on another trip and dissatisfied by the dream. He states the kid is gone and that nothing matters while pointing a gun to his head, showing his depression leading him to have a nervous breakdown. BJ saves him and Wyatt becomes focus and ready to fight against the Nazi machine once his fluids are cleaned. Wyatt gives a speech to America on their history as revolutionaries and gives them a reason to stand against their oppressors, showing his leadership, something Fergus stated he had potential to give them a future. Quotes The New Order The New Colossus Gallery Untitled-0.png|Wyatt seeing Sigrun Engel about to execute Caroline Becker. dabeb.png|Wyatt shoots at the group of Nazi soldier. Trivia * In Wyatt's timeline (New Order), three major things change: J is given as an ally instead of Tekla, armor upgrades appear rather than health upgrades from Fergus' timeline, and lockpicking is introduced instead of hacking. * Wyatt has a respectful faith and never swears until Chapter 12 against the Super Soldier attacking Blazkowicz. This is further shown in The New Colossus, as he talks to Set about God and swears to BJ on why he didn't show up at Caroline's funeral. * By his background, appearance, speech and leadership skills, it could be implied that he is a loose allusion to president John F. Kennedy Category:The New Order characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Americans Category:The New Colossus characters